


Would You Still Love Me?

by EzraTheAlbino



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Correct me if I’m wrong, FTM, Homophobia, I am not transgender, I’m not trying to offend anyone, M/M, MC is still in high school, Misgendering, Self-Harm, Suicidal MC, Thoughts of Suicide, Transgender, Transgender MC, Transphobia, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheAlbino/pseuds/EzraTheAlbino
Summary: MC hates life, and he’s pretty sure life hates him too. First, they put him in the wrong body. Then, they made sure no one would ever love him. From the moment he came out to his parents, life has been nothing but cold. He wants to end it all.He’s sitting in his bath, about to give up, when he gets a text from someone titled “Unknown”. That very text, might just save his life.





	Would You Still Love Me?

MC POV

     I really hate life. It can’t be that bad, since the feelings are mutual. There is no reason for me to be somewhere I don’t belong, so I should fix this problem, before it gets any worse.

     I’m sitting in my bath, razor to my pulse, and my phone goes off. I don’t know who would bother to text me. It’s not as if someone cares.

     I go to check and see who it is.

Unknown: ...Hello... ?

I didn’t know how to respond. Who even was this?

MC: ?

Unknown: Can you see this?

MC: Who are you?

Unknown: I’m sure you’re supprised.

Unknown: **It’s not everyday you get a text from a stranger.**

     No Shit.

Unknown: I’m a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.

Unknown: I want to find the owner, but I don’t see any contact info or call records...

Unknown: I’ve been sending messages with this phone al day, but no reply...

Unknown: All I see is an address and some important looking numbers saved in notes.

Unknown: I’d like to go there, but I’m currently abroad...

MC: First... who are you?

Unknown: Me? Oh sorry. I didn’t even introduce myself.

Unknown: I’m just... a student studying abroad. I’m Korean.

Unknown: I could tell you my name, but it doesn’t really matter.

Unknown: _You won’t find me on search engines. ^^;_

Unknown: But, anyways..

Unknown: Can you help me find the owner of this phone?

Unknown: I know you’re surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favor like this.

Unknown: But still...

Unknown: **I’d appreciate it if you could help**.

MC: Uh... Why are you talking to mess if I’m your friend?

     It’s not like I have any...

Unknown: Oh. Sorry. ^^;

Unknown: Living abroad make you lonely.

Unknown: You don’t have to be such a stranger too...

Unknown: Anyways, can you please help me?

Unknown: I’d really like to find the owner.

Unknown: I’d be great if you could go to the address and find some hints.

Unknown: It’s really a safe place. If you feel unsafe, you can turn around.

Unknown: I know the area, it’s developed.

Unknown: Please?

     This guy is strange. It might be dangerous if I listen to him. Then again, I have nothing to live for anyways.

MC: Fine... I’m leaving right away if it feels sketchy.

Unknown: You trust me...

Unknown: _Thank you!_

Unknown: Just a sec. I’ll send you the address.

Unknown: Found it.

Unknown: [Address] Click Link

     Why not go?

     I climbed out of the bath, grabbed my phone, wallet, and keys. I waked over to the window next to my bed and opened it, there was no way that my parents would let me out of the house, this late. I  carefully climbed out my window and made my descent to the ground, via tree.

     I snuck around the house and through the gate into the front yard. I grabbed my bike and chain, then I was off.


End file.
